tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Best Friends
* Michael Brandon * Pierce Brosnan |series=12 |series_no=12.20 |number=308 |released= * 26th September 2008 * 26th October 2008 * 25th November 2008 * 21st May 2009 |previous=Push Me, Pull You |next=Creaky Cranky }} Best Friends is the twentieth and final episode of the twelfth series. Plot Thomas and Percy are best friends, and always love to work together. No matter the job, if they are working together, they will get the job done. One day, Thomas and Percy are shunting at the quarry when Neville puffs up. He informs the engines that the brass band is going to play. Despite liking the brass brand, Percy is upset that he never gets to pull them. Thomas suggests that Percy goes to the wash down and look as shiny as a trumpet. That way, it will be more likely that the Fat Controller will pick him. Percy happily puffs off. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives, and gives Thomas the job to collect the brass band after he has had a wash. Thomas is worried since Percy wanted to pull the train. Percy soon returns and is very happy. Thomas claims that he has another job, and chuffs away. Percy happily whistles, but Thomas is too worried to whistle back. Thomas is having his wash when he sees Percy. He hides in the nearby shed, and Percy passes right by. Thomas is relieved. Soon, Thomas has collected Annie and Clarabel, but it is not the last time he sees Percy. Worried, Thomas decides to take the long way. He thinks that he will be able to avoid Percy, but he still finds Percy. Thankfully, Duck has a goods train, so Thomas hides behind the train. Percy rolls right past. With a quick "thank you" to a puzzled Duck, Thomas continues on his journey. But by the time Thomas reaches the docks, he is late. He already feels bad enough, but he notices some mail vans, and knows Percy is coming and tells the band to hurry, but one of the players forgets his instrument, so Thomas has to wait. Now Percy will catch him, and Percy does. Percy feels betrayed, and asks Thomas why he did not tell him because he tells him everything. Thomas tries to whistle to cheer his friend up, but it does not work, and Percy does not whistle back. Thomas feels guilty as he puffs out of the docks. When the concert is nearly over, the Fat Controller orders Thomas to take the band back. Knowing that Percy is pulling the mail, Thomas asks if they could switch jobs. The Fat Controller agrees. Thomas rushes off to find Percy, but the concert is almost over. At last, Thomas finds Percy, but he is still upset. Thomas suggests to switch jobs, and Percy's face lights up again. When all the work is done, Thomas promises Percy that he will always tell him everything. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Neville * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck * Annie and Clarabel * Sodor Brass Band Locations * Great Waterton * Brendam Docks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Cabalnoo * Gordon's Hill * The Washdown Trivia * Behind the scenes footage for The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of this episode. * Extended stock footage from Percy and the Left Luggage is used. * This episode marks Neville's only speaking role since his debut in the ninth series episode, Thomas and the New Engine. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, meaning the audience may not have known what Great Waterton was. * This is the only episode written by Anna Starkey. * This was the final episode for many things: ** The final episode of the 2000s. ** The final live-action episode. From Hero of the Rails onwards, all footage uses CG animation. ** The final episode in fullscreen in Germany, Spain, and other countries that had the show in fullscreen from series one to twelve. ** The final episode filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The final episode directed by Steve Asquith and to involve him in production. ** Dino Athanassiou's final episode as animation director. ** The final episode narrated by Diego Brizzi in Latin America and Dário de Castro in Brazil. ** Duck's final appearance until the seventeenth series episode Henry's Hero, and Neville's final appearance to date. ** Outside of posters, the final appearance of Great Waterton to date, though it would later be mentioned in Tale of the Brave. ** The final episode where all characters are voiced by the narrator, except in the Japanese dub. ** The final appearance of the Salt Vans until Journey Beyond Sodor. ** The final episode until the twenty-second series episode, Number One Engine to have a running time of seven minutes. ** The final appearance of the Tar Tankers until the twenty-third series episode, Chucklesome Trucks. Goofs * In the US narration, after Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas his job, he says "Thank you," but he mumbles. * When Percy arrives at the docks, only Thomas' face is in CGI, though his face is not in the right position. * When Thomas and Percy are whistling at each other, no steam is emitted. * When Thomas hides behind Duck, he jitters. In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:Mejores Amigos pl:Najlepsi Przyjaciele ru:Лучшие друзья Category:Series 12 episodes Category:Episodes